Opposites Attract
by Mystical Moonstar
Summary: On Harry's 16th bithday Harry get's his inheritance. He canges into a dark Veela. His mate just happens to be a certian male light Veela. How will people react to this? HarryDraco Slash!Rewriten!
1. Chapter One

Mystical Moonstar: Thank you all for understanding. This summer has been kind of busy for me…my oldest sister just got married and my other sister just moved to China. On top of all that, I have had the worst case of writers block. So thank you to everyone for your support.

Disclaimer: As much I would like to own Harry Potter…I don't.

**Chapter One**

It was a quiet night like any other night at number four Privet Drive. It was nearing midnight on July 30. In the bedroom that had bars on the windows a young man lay still on his bed just staring at his alarm clock, with what looked to be homework strewn around him on the bed. The young man, Harry Potter, had been working on his summer homework from his school. This school was no ordinary school, but a school for witches and wizards like Harry Potter. It was Harry's home, the only place where he felt like he truly belonged, Hogwarts.

Harry had a hard life. His parents had been murdered when he was just a year old by some crazy wizard who called himself 'Lord Voldemort'. He had then been taken to the Dursley's house to be raised. The Dursley's happened to be Harry's aunt and uncle. His aunt and uncle hated Harry. That was an understatement, they despised him.

Harry had, had such a bad day. His alarm clock had first woken him up a 5:45. Harry started following the directions his aunt had given him the night before to start making breakfast and it had to be special because his Uncle Vernon had just gotten a raise at his work and they were going to celebrate. So Harry had gotten up and made breakfast, it was a feast fit for a King but the Dursley's always found something that was wrong with his cooking. Since he had been woken up at 5:45 in the morning and the Dursley's didn't come down for breakfast until 8:00 the breakfast had gotten a little cool and they had complained about that.

Dudley who thought it would be funny to see Harry trip, stuck out his foot as Harry was carrying a pitcher of orange juice to the table and Harry of course tripped and spilt the juice all over the floor. Harry had gotten punished by being hit on his back by Dudley's smelting stick and having to clean up the whole mess in the kitchen after breakfast and not being able to eat for the whole day.

After that Harry had to go out into the garden and weed it. It was a fairly hard job, considering it hadn't been weeded in over a month. After that he had to mow the lawn, and then clean up the shed that was full of so many things that the Dursley's had broken over the years. He then had to clean the whole house from top to bottom.

When he was finally able to lie down, he remembered he had some summer homework that he hadn't even started yet so he had to start that too. He lay on his bed exhausted and stiff form the days work when he realized what time it was, it was almost his sixteenth birthday.

Again Harry sighed as he rolled over onto his back, not bothering to look at the clock anymore. He closed his eyes and prayed that tomorrow would be a better day. It was then the clock stuck the hour of midnight.

"Happy Birthday to me," Harry whispered as a gust of wind threw open his windows.

All of a sudden a wind made his window brake, glass littered the floor. A gust of a northerly wind swept into his room though the broken window. His homework started to fly around him, and lightening struck outside. Harry jolted off the bed only to be hit with a sudden burning sensation all over his body and was thrown back onto the covers of his bed. The pain increased tenfold and Harry tried to scream but no sound came out of his opened mouth. The wind and lightening soon turned into a nasty storm outside and rain carried on the wind through the window pelted Harry where he was laying on his side in the fetal position, his muscles spasming every few seconds. Harry finally blacked out from the pain.

Harry woke up the next morning to a blinding head ache. His whole body hurt like the fires of hell. "Bloody hell!" Harry yelled as he stepped on a piece of broken glass. Harry then saw his room and what a mess it was, "What happened here? It looks like a hurricane passed through."

Sitting back on his bed Harry removed the piece of glass from his foot and wrapped an old sock around his foot to stop the bleeding. Harry sighed as he remembered all the pain from last night. "I am going to have to owl Sirius and Remus about this." Harry groaned as he moved over to his desk.

On his way over to his desk Harry caught a glimpse of himself. His hair had grown to just below his shoulders and he now has dark red highlights. His muscles were nicely toned and gave him a feline appearance. He had also grown a little; he now stood at 5'7, when he used to be 5'5. He opened his mouth a little in surprise only to find out that he had small fangs.

Harry had by now come to the conclusion that something had happened last night, as to what, Harry did not know.

Harry pulled out parchment and a quill and wrote furiously,

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_Something has happened to me...something very strange. I don't know what to do. Please I need your help, I don't know who else to ask. Please come to the Dursley's as soon as possible._

_Harry_

"Hedwig, take this as fast as you can to Sirius and Remus!" Harry said frantically tying the letter to her leg.

Feeling suddenly very vulnerable, Harry curled up into a ball on his bed and covered himself in his blankets.

After and hour there was the clear 'popping' sound of someone apperating.

"Harry? Harry where are you!" called the frantic voices of Sirius and Remus his godfathers.

Harry made a small whimpering sound from underneath the blankets drawing their attention to him.

"Harry, are you ok? Why is your room such a mess?" asked the calm voice that belonged to Remus.

"Did those bloody muggles hurt you Harry? Because if they did I'm going to kill them!" Sirius fumed.

"Promise you won't hate me if I come out?" Harry whispered in a small voice.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other in surprise at the odd question. "Of course we won't hate you Harry, why would you think that?" asked Sirius softly.

"Something has happened to me and now I really am a freak." Harry said sitting up and pulling off the sheets that covered his head. Sirius and Remus gasped in surprise when they saw Harry.

Tears filled Harry's bright emerald eyes and he sniffed, "See, I'm nothing but a freak."

Remus's wolf side, not liking a member of his pack calling himself a freak, said "You are not a freak Harry! Listen to me," he said holding Harry's chin so their eyes were level, "you are not a freak. There is a reason why you changed. I don't know why, but I am sure Dumbledore does. Pack your things while Sirius and I go and talk to your aunt and uncle. We will leave when you are finished."

Harry sniffed again and nodded his head. Remus and Sirius pulled him into a big hug before leaving him to pack.

Not even a half an hour later Harry found himself sitting on Dumbledore's desk being prodded by Madam Pomfrey's wand with Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore waiting for answers.

When Pomfrey was done she pulled Dumbledore to the side and whispered into his ear. The old man looked surprised to hear what she had to say. Stoking his long sliver beard Dumbledore made his way back to the waiting trio.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems that your father did not tell anyone of his true linage. You have come into your inheritance."

"My what?" Harry asked, confused.

"It seems that your father had some Dark Veela in him and he has passed that onto you. It had remained dormant until last night, your sixteenth birthday. You, Harry, are a Dark Veela."

There was a loud thump as Harry hit the ground in a dead faint.

Mystical Moonstar: Thank you all for being so patient.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry was woken up by the unpleasant odour of smelling salts. Coughing Harry sat up. "Great, something else to add to my list of things that makes me a freak," Harry muttered to himself.

"You are not a freak!" growled Remus, who took offence to one of his own pack calling himself a freak.

Remus is right Harry. You aren't a freak…you just have a more interesting life than most," Sirius patted him on the back.

"More interesting? I have to kill some crazy self proclaimed mad man, to save the entire wizarding world! I have actually more than one person trying to kill me all because I am the Bloody Boy Who Wouldn't Bloody Die! And now, I find out that I am a Dark Veela! A more interesting life? More like hell!" Harry exploded. Out of Harry's back uncurled two large black wings. Harry's eyes were now green cat eyes and Harry's fangs and finger nails had grown.

"Harry my boy you need to calm down," Dumbledore said calmly, trying to sooth him.

Harry broke down and fell to his knees sobbing, "Why me? Why do all the weird things always have to happen to me?" Harry now curled into a ball and a high trilling sound came from his mouth.

Sirius turned to the headmaster with his eyes filled with unshed tears, "We need to calm him down."

Dumbledore sighed and called to Madam Pomfrey though the fire, "Poppy, I need sleeping draught. Please bring it to my office."

When the sleeping draught was brought to the office they fed it to Harry and watched him fall asleep but the trilling did not stop.

Harry's Dream

_Still curled in a ball Harry was still crying and a high trilling sound coming from his throat. _

_A low vibration filled Harry's ears and two strong arms wrapped around him. Harry's trilling sound soon stopped but he still cried only this time into the comforting arms of the stranger behind him._

_"Shh…it's alright. I am here and you are mine," the voice said still emitting the low vibrations that calmed Harry._

_Soon Harry stopped crying and snuggled into the comforting and protective embrace._

He felt to warm and cherished. Harry smiled sleepily as he woke up hoping that the dream had been real and that someone was actually holding him. Much to his disappointment Harry opened his eyes and only saw white. Harry had been in this room so many times that he knew that it was the Hospital wing before he saw the other beds in the room. He groaned

"Harry, glad to have you awake!" Sirius said pulling Harry into a comfortable hug.

Harry snuggled into the arms and sighed. These arms felt safe but not as good as the arms in his dream.

"Now Harry I am sure that this has come to you as a surprise, it has too all of us but I took the liberty of going to the library and checking these books out for you. They are all mention Dark Veela's are Veela's in them. I am sorry that I can't answer any questions for you. Dark Veela are very rare." Dumbledore said as he sat down on a chair beside the hospital bed.

Harry looked beside him on the nightstand and saw five books sitting on it. They were not overly large but Harry knew that it would take him a while to read them along with redoing all of his summer homework. Harry sighed, "Sir, where am I going to be spending the rest of the summer?"

Remus, who stood at the foot of the bed, smiled, "Harry, Dumbledore has agreed that you can spend the rest of the holidays with Sirius and I at our flat. I live out in the country where there aren't too many people around so you won't have to worry about the press or anything like that."

Harry looked up in surprise, "You guys don't mind me staying with you?"

"Why would we mind Harry? You are our family. Plus you should have been living with me from the beginning, but I was sent to Askaban," Sirius smiled.

Harry smiled back, then frowned looking up at Sirius, "Aren't you afraid that someone will find you and turn you in? I mean your name hasn't been cleared yet. Peter is still out there hurting people."

"Don't worry about that Harry. I am perfectly safe at Remus' house. There are plenty of wards there that tell us if people are coming. They also will be doubled when you come," Sirius said giving Harry a hug.

Harry hugged his godfather again, "I am glad. I would hate to loose you."

"That is enough talking for today. My patient needs rest. Shoo out all of you!" Madame Pomfrey burst into the room and shooed everyone out of the room.

Harry sighed. He wasn't all that tired, he had just woken up. So he reached over to the bedside table and opened one of the books that Dumbledore had gotten for him.

_The Truth about Veela's by Herbert Drake_

_Chapter One- Introduction_

_Dark Veela's are a very rare form of Veela. Light Veela's, who are more common, are known for their beauty and fair skin and hair. Dark Veela's are the opposite of Light Veela's; they have darker or tanned skin and dark hair. Veela's are most known for their allure. No matter what gender the Veela is it will attract both males and females._

_Light Veela's are usually dominate the relation ship no matter what gender, they like things their way. The Dark Veela are usually the subdominant in the relationship no matter what gender, they like to please others._

Harry finished reading the introduction and then fell asleep thinking about what he had read.

, 

Harry's Dream

_Harry felt arms circle his waist and again he was pulled into the chest behind him. He sighed and snuggled into the arms._

_The man behind him chuckled and held him closer. "How are you tonight my little one?"_

_Harry answered the figure, "I am fine, but who are you?"_

_The figure leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "I am your mate, my pretty. You are mine; I won't let anyone else have you." The arms around his waist started to become too tight and he heard the figure growling._

_Emitting a small trill Harry tried to calm his mate, "Yes I am yours. Your mate." Harry could feel the figure smile._

_"You will find out my name when school starts. Until we meet remember you are mine! I will see you tomorrow night my green eyed pretty."_

When Harry woke up he immediately opened one of the books Dumbledore had brought him and opened it to the section about mates.

_Chapter 14- The Mate_

_Both Light and Dark Veela's have mates that are already chosen for them. The way a Light Veela knows his/her mate is by their mates sent. Their mate will have the best sent out of everyone. Dark Veela's find their mates also by sent but first they dream about their mate._

_These dreams are called 'Mate dreams'. In these dreams their mates will make themselves known and when the time is right give their mate their sent but giving them an article of clothing or something that once belonged to them. _

_Veela's can be mated with people of their species, wizards/witches or muggles. It is very rare for a Veela to be mated with a muggle. If the mate of a Dark Veela isn't a light Veela the wizard/witch still sends the Veela a dream. To be mated with a Dark Veela a wizard or witch must be very powerful. The most common mate a Dark Veela has is a Light Veela._

_Light Veela's are very possessive and protective of their mates. They become very dangerous when they feel that their mate is in any type of danger or is being picked on. Never get in the way of a Light Veela and their mate._

Harry closed the book and sighed. "I guess when he is ready I will find out who he is."

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in with a tray that had Harry's breakfast on it. "Mr. Potter, Lupin has told me that when you are finished you are to go to the great hall, you will be leaving soon."

Harry quickly ate and got into some fresh clothes that Madame Pomfrey had for him and he ran to the Great Hall.

Mystical Moonstar: Well what do you guys think about this version? Tell me what you think please! Have a good day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

Mystical Moonstar: Thank you to all my reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry about the spelling….hehe I guess I need to work on it a little bit more….be assured that I will try not to make any mistakes. I am sorry for taking so long to update…but I just recently started a job, I had exams and now have just started a new semester! AH! Please forgive me! I will try to make it up to all of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter….sad I know.

Chapter Three 

"Well, here we are Harry. Make yourself at home!" Sirius told Harry as they entered the house. The house wasn't what Harry thought it would be, especially for a werewolf and an escaped convict. It was a small pretty red brick house. It wasn't run down in fact it was well taken care of. It was exactly what Harry had always wanted a small house in the country, living with people who loved him.

"It's great you guys. How do you ever leave it?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's hard to leave it, especially if you don't know if you are going to return home, but sometimes it is worth it to leave," Remus smiled at Harry. Harry smiled and hugged Remus before running into the house to pick out a room.

After Harry got settled in, Remus, Sirius and Harry sat in the living room and got caught up. Remus and Sirius told Harry some of the adventures that the Marauders had along with Lily. Harry loved the stories about his parents. It was the only chance he would have of ever getting to know them.

"And then Prongs turned Lily's cat into a frog. Boy did that make her mad…I don't think James ever did find his broom that she hid…" Sirius told Harry while laughing. They had been so wrapped up in all the stories that they didn't notice how much time had passed. It was almost midnight and they had missed dinner. They each grabbed a quick snack and went to bed.

Before falling asleep Harry hopped that he would again be visited in his dreams by his mate. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_Dream_

_Harry sat on the ground looking at a beautiful garden. The flowers were in full bloom and the smells of the flowers filled the air. Harry sighed. It was so peaceful. Harry was so focused on the garden that he did not hear anyone walk up behind him until he heard a loud growling. _

_Harry spun around only to be grabbed from behind and hugged tightly to the chest of his mate. "Why do you smell like them! Why did they touch you! They have no right. You are my mate, you are mine!" His mate growled possessively. _

_Harry was having a hard time breathing but he knew that he had to calm his mate down and he had to do it soon or he would suffocate. A high pitched trill came from Harry's throat. It was urgent but calming at the same time._

_Quickly Harry's mate loosened his hold on him and hid his head in Harry's shoulder. "I am sorry. I just can't stand it that they held you. You are mine, not theirs. They won't take you from me, I won't let them!" _

_"They won't take me away from you," Harry said now understanding that his mate was smelling Remus and Sirius on him. "They are like fathers to me. They wouldn't take me away from my mate." Harry tried to calm his mate down._

_"Good," Harry's mate reached for Harry's head and turned it so it was facing him. Harry couldn't see the face clearly because there was a shadow covering it but Harry could make out a hint of blonde hair. _

_The blonde haired man reached down and kissed Harry, lightly licking Harry's bottom lip asking to entrance. Harry opened his mouth for his mate and started kissing his mate back. Harry changed how he was sitting so he now straddled his mate and their growing erections were pressed together. Harry moaned into the kiss as his mate put more pressure on his now hard erection._

_They continued to rub against each other and just before they reached their climax the blond haired mate lent down and bit Harry on his neck. Feeling the bite of his mate Harry climaxed and was soon followed by his mate._

_"Wow," it was the only thing Harry could say. He moved his head to the side giving his mate more room on his neck. After biting him, his mate slowly started licking up the little bit of blood that was now dripping off of his neck._

_"Mmm…so good my sweet. You taste like chocolate and strawberries, just like you smell. Now everyone will know that you belong to me. They cannot take you away from me." The blonde figure started licking his neck even more._

_"Yes, I belong to you," Harry moaned._

_"Good boy," the figure kissed Harry on the lips and smiled, "always remember that you are my mate. You have to go now. It is time to wake up."_

Harry woke up with a satisfied smile. He got up and started to stretch when he got a sharp pain in his ribs and the side of his neck was hurting also. Harry lifted up his shirt and saw that his chest was covered in bruises. Surprised Harry quickly ran to the closest mirror and looked at his neck. There on his neck was a large red and purple bite mark.

"I thought that they were just dreams!" Harry said to himself in surprise.

Just then Harry's bedroom door and in stepped Remus, "Harry its time to wake up! Oh Harry, I see that you are already wake, we are going to have breakf…" Remus trailed off as he saw the large bite mark and bruises. "Harry, where did you get those?" Remus said frantically.

Shyly Harry bowed his and let his bangs fall over his eyes, "I have been having some dreams about my mate and I just woke up like this…"

Remus let out a big sigh and somewhat relieved, "Harry I think we should have a talk. Why don't you get changed and we can discuss everything downstairs." That being said Remus looking very tired turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Harry heard Remus call for Sirius as he walked down the stairs.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head, it was going to be a long day.

Mystical Moonstar: Hey I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter…I know it is kinda short and is not the greatest chapter but it will get better I promise. I will try to update again sometime in the next week or two. Please be patient with me! Love you all lots!

Thanks you for reading!


	4. Author's Note PLease Read

**Hello everyone. I am sorry to inform all of you that I might not be updating for a while….my grandfather just dies and it is hard to write when you are depressed. Though have no fear there will be a new chapter…I only ask that you have some patients and will forgive me for not updating. I am currently writing the next chapter and hopefully it will be up soon.**

**Mystical Moonstar**


	5. Chapter 4

Mystical Moonstar: Thank you everyone for your support. It has been a hard time for my family and I but your support helped me get through the death of my grandfather. So here is the much awaited chapter 4.

**Chapter Four**

After getting changed Harry slowly made his way down the stair and towards the kitchen when he heard the voices of Sirius and Remus, "He is covered in bruises Sirius! This is a problem, and we have to do something about it!"

"Calm down Moony, I am sure it is nothing. Lets wait for and to talk about this," Sirius said calmly but worry laced his words.

"Good morning Siri and Remy. Remy you said that you wanted to talk to me? What about?" Harry asked.

"Harry why don't you sit down and then we can talk about this," Sirius said pointing to a chair. "Ok, now Remus told me that you have bruises all over your chest. Is that right?"

"I do but I don't see why we have to talk about it." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, did your mate do that to you. Sirius and I have read in the books that Dumbledore gave you that you should be having dreams. Harry if your mate is abusive, we won't let him near you!"

Harry whimpered at the last sentence, "No I promise he isn't abusive, he smelt you two on me last night and got protective. As soon as I assured him that you were like fathers to me, he calmed down! I swear it!"

"Harry how is it then that you got a huge bite mark on your neck?" Remus asked incredulously.

Harry's hand flew to his neck and winced a little, "It's a mate mark, marking me as his. He is just a little possessive. I promise that he isn't hurting me on purpose!"

"Is that what he told you? That he wasn't hurting you on purpose, that son of a bitch. He was just saying that so you wouldn't run away. Who is you mate Harry so I can have a little talk with him," Sirius said angrily.

Harry lowered his head and said quietly, "Well…I don't really know who he is. He said that I would find out when school starts. But I read up on mates and this is normal. The submissive partner doesn't learn who is dominate is until the dominate tells the submissive."

Sirius exploded, "HARRY! You don't know if this guy is a Death Eater or not! How could you trust him? Look he is already hurting you! I won't let you see him!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he looked helplessly at Remus, "Don't look at me Harry, I agree with Sirius. We are only thinking of your safety."

"Well you can't stop me from seeing him! I see him in my dreams when I sleep, are you going to stop me from sleeping? You can't I wont let you!" Harry stormed out of the room and up the stairs slamming his door behind him.

Harry spent the rest of the day in his room crying into his pillow. Around dinner time there was a soft knock on the door.

"Harry please let me in," came Remus' soft voice.

"Go away; you can't stop me from seeing him."

"Harry come on, come downstairs and eat, Sirius and I promise not to stop you from seeing your mate. You really need to eat Harry come on," came Remus' reassuring words through the door.

"You promise you won't stop me from seeing him?"

"I promise."

Harry silently got up and walked to the door. "Ok I will come down for dinner."

Dinner that night was eaten in silence; nobody said a word and tension filled the air.

After dinner Harry was feeling strangely tired to he said good night and went to his room. Once in his room he fell into a restless sleep.

_Dream_

_Harry sat on hard ground. Everything around him was black and there was a heavy fog that clouded everything from view. Harry grew panicked and started to trill loudly calling for his mate._

_There was no comforting arms or soft trill in response. Harry realized he was alone and he started to cry._

'_Where is he? He is always here! I need him!' Harry though to himself as his trilling got louder and more distressed._

Harry woke up feeling miserable. He had waited all night but his mate never came. Harry began to feel abandoned and started crying again rather loudly.

Remus and Sirius burst into his room at the sound of him crying. "What's wrong Harry? Did he hurt you again?" Remus said picking Harry up in his arms.

Between sobs Harry told his two father figures about how his mate didn't come to him in his dream.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other over their sobbing godson.

Harry's dreams continued like this for a week. As the dreams continued Harry became more and more depressed. He son ate hardly anything at all and slept less and less. He was a big mess.

"Harry you need to eat your dinner, come on just a few bites. You'll feel better once you've eaten," Sirius said to Harry. Remus and Sirius shared another worried look.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not all that hungry for food, can I just go to sleep now?" Harry asked tiredly.

"No, you have to have at least two bites of your dinner before going to bed," Remus said hurriedly.

"But I am not hungry. Please I am really tired…."

"Remus can I talk to you for a minute?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded and followed Sirius out of the kitchen.

Harry looked around the kitchen. He really just wanted to go to sleep. He was then struck by an idea. 'Remus said I could go to bed if I ate a little, well as long as some of the food is missing from my plate I can say I ate a little!' Harry quietly but quickly got up and threw some of his food into a planter filled with different types of plants. He quickly sat down and placed the fork in his mouth as Sirius and Remus entered the room again.

"I ate some, now can I please go to bed?" Harry asked. Remus looked at his plate and nodded satisfied with how much he ate.

Harry smiled for the first time in a week and went up to his room. His smiled fell when he realized that when he fell asleep his mate would not be there. Harry fell asleep crying again.

_Dream_

_Harry was again sitting on the cold ground. The fog around him had thinned and he could see a little. He continued to sob and trill loudly hoping his mate would hear him._

_Just then Harry heard someone stomping up behind him; he quickly turned to see the body of his mate. Harry threw himself at his mate and cried wanting to be comforted._

_A low growl came from his mate, "Why have you been taking a dreamless sleep potion? You are mine! You can't stop seeing me, I won't allow it!"_

_Harry stopped crying in surprise. "But I haven't been taking any potion," Harry hiccupped. _

_Two strong arms surrounded him and pulled him closer. "Yes you have, but I won't let you take it anymore. You are mine and you wont take it anymore do you understand me?"_

_Harry nodded his head, "But I swear I haven't been taking any potions, I just eat dinner because I have to, that's all I swear." A growl came from above him._

"_Who is making you eat little one?" _

"_Remus and Sirius, I haven't been eating since the dreams have stopped, but they make sure I eat dinner at least."_

_The growl grew louder, "Did they ever say that we couldn't be together?"_

_Harry sniffed, "Yes, but why are you asking this."_

"_Beloved, they have been sneaking a Dreamless Sleep potion into your food at night. They are trying to stop us from being together!" The man growled loudly. "I WONT LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" _

_Harry began to trill softly to calm his mate down. Once his mate calmed down a little Harry asked, "What are we going to do? I can't take not being able to see you. I need you, I am yours, you complete me." Harry began to whimper and cry again._

"_Don't worry little one. When you wake up you won't have to worry about it anymore. I will pay them a little visit."_

_The rest of Harry's dream was filled with comforting arms holding him as he had the best night's sleep he had had in a week._

Mystical Moonstar: So what did you think? Sorry I took so long! It's been kinda a hard time. I am finally adapting to the loss of my Grandfather. It has also been kinda busy for me, what with a part-time job and school. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Mystical Moonstar: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love getting feedback from you. I am so sorry that I haven't been writing and updating…things have been a little crazy. The only reason I have time right now is because I am recovering from oral surgery. I had a gum graph done on my mouth…a little painful...but I have to be really careful not to rip the stitches so I get to take a day or two off of school. So here is Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Harry woke up early the next morning ravenous. Not eating much in the week prior had taken its toll on his body. Feeling happier than he had in a long while Harry got dressed so that he could go and make himself a large breakfast.

'I hope that my mate is not too hard on Remus and Sirius. Thought I am angry at them I don't want them to get hurt,' Harry thought to himself as he got to work on breakfast.

By the time Harry was finished cooking breakfast the table was full of food. Pancakes, french toast, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, cereal, orange juice, pumpkin juice, hash browns and any other breakfast item that he could think of.

By the time nine o'clock came round Sirius and Remus both still had not appeared. It was only around quarter after nine that they stumbled down the stairs. They nervously walked into the kitchen to talk to Harry.

"Morning," mumbled Sirius looking ashamed. Remus chose not to say anything he has so ashamed.

"Good morning, help yourselves to breakfast. Don't worry there is no potion hidden in it," Harry said calmly.

"We are sorry Harry. We thought that we were protecting you. After seeing how miserable you were last night we were going to stop with the dreamless sleep potion. We couldn't bear to see you like that any longer. Please forgive us," Remus begged.

"I will forgive you only if you tell me what my mate said to you in your dreams. I would like to know myself what he has in store for me."

So the small family, of fathers and son, sat around the table and ate the delicious meal.

"I have never been so scared yet at the same time impressed as I was last night. Your mate stormed into my happy dream that I was sharing with Remus and starting yelling at us. It started off about us really hurting you and almost permanently damaging your bond," Sirius informed Harry in between bites. "After he stopped yelling he told us that he appreciated our concern over you but that he would never hurt you. He sounded so sincere. He also told us that we are to keep on protecting you, just not from him, since it would hurt him to hurt you. He then showed us his bruises on his chest. It seems that he cannot physically hurt you without hurting himself. Though I think it doesn't count as hurting you if you want it or deserve it…kinda kinky don't you think?" Sirius said with a wink.

Harry blushed a deep red, "I can forgive you guys for what you have done, though it is going to be a while before I completely trust you again. You really hurt me…"

Remus who still had not said much pulled Harry into a hug, "We are sorry cub, and we understand that you will need time. We will give you as much time as you need. We now support you and your mate 100 and will protect you from harm."

Wanting to dispel the negative energy in the room Sirius decided to lighten the mood, "Your mate also said one more thing…we need to take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe. He said that he would not allow his mate to ware rags and clothes ten sizes too big. So how about we go shopping today?" asked Sirius. Harry agreed whole heartedly and began to clean up all the breakfast dishes.

"Since you made breakfast, let Sirius and I clean, you can go and get ready Harry," Remus offered taking the dishes from Harry. Harry smiled as he raced up the stairs hearing Sirius complain about having to clean.

About an hour later everyone was ready and rearing to go. They decided that since Harry did not like to use Floo Powder that they would use instead side along apperation.

They apperated to Diagon Alley. As soon as they set foot, Sirius dragged Harry to the best wizarding/muggle clothing store, Best Trims.

"Ok Harry, your mate wants clothes that fit you. As an apology to him and to you we have decided to get you clothes that will make him melt," Sirius said in a stereotypical high and gay voice.

Remus laughed at Sirius' antics and said in plain words what Sirius meant, "He really means that we are going to find you clothes that make you look good and very desirable, though I don't think it will be too hard considering how you already look. Though I want you to know now that I do not condone…"

But Remus was cut of by Sirius, "Oh darling he is simply going to forget himself when he sees you. He will run up and snog the life out of you." Sirius demonstrated this by running at Remus and snogging him.

Harry got a good laugh at Sirius' flamboyant over acting. Though his laughter soon died as he saw the pile, no mountain of clothes he was supposed to try on.

Four hours and 100 Gallons, 56 sickles and 26 kunuts later Harry had a completely new wardrobe. One of the purchases, bought against Harry's will was a pair of leather pants, extremely tight leather pants.

To celebrate his new wardrobe Harry took his Godfathers to a nearby restaurant to buy them a late lunch/early dinner. "I don't see why you guys had to buy the leather pants, I mean when am I ever going to wear them?" Harry asked as he sipped his Butterbear.

"Harry you need to have at least one pair of leather pants. They are really good for seducing your mate into forgetting if you have done something wrong," said Sirius as he was hit in the head by Remus. "I will probably have to wear my pair this evening to make up for saying that in front of you," earning him another hit to the head.

Harry laughed at their antics and then sighed wistfully.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Remus.

"I just hope that my mate and I get along just like you two do. I really want to get to know him, and meet him, but I can't until school and that still seems like ages away."

"Don't worry Harry, you will still have your dreams in which he visits you and us to keep you company until school starts. Before you know it the summer will seem to fly by." Sirius said in one of his few moments of wisdom.

When they got home that evening they spent it putting Harry's new clothing away and having a bon fire with his old clothes, not that there were many.

Exhausted Harry crawled into his bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_Dream_

_Strong arms wrapped around Harry, "Did you have a good day with your Godfathers my little one?"_

"_I did, though I must thank you for talking sense into them. I really didn't know about the potion, I thought that maybe you didn't want me anymore…" though Harry was cut off by a deep trilling and he calmed down and melted into his dominates arms._

"_It is alright my sweet, that is in the past. There is nothing in the world that could make me not want. You are my mate, and I can claim such a thing. I will never let any other claim you as such." Harry smiled and snuggled into his mates warm embrace. _

"_I have something to give you little one," said the dominate mate. "It is not much but it has my scent on it so when we meet at school you will be able to find me. I wasn't going to give you this until the night before school started but I think you need it now." The shadowed figure said as he placed around Harry's neck a beautiful but simple necklace._

"_Thank you!" Harry said ecstatically as he spread kisses all over his mates face. Before his mate took him and kissed him deeply causing Harry to moan._

_Harry and his mate snuggled and snogged the rest of the night._

When Harry woke up the next morning he could feel the weight of the necklace on his chest. He picked it up and smelled it, vanilla and cream. Harry moaned just smelling it and hoped that Sirius was right about summer just flying by.

Much to his surprise summer did fly. He spent his days with Remus and Sirius and his nights with his mate through his dreams. Over all it was Harry's best summer ever.

Mystical Moonstar: So what did you think? Again I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Mystical Moonstar: Thank you everyone for being so patient with me…things have been a little crazy for me. After my oral surgery and recovery…I got Bell's Palsy…which is a temporary paralysis of half of the face. So I kinda looked like two face from batman.. If you want to see me with it here is a video my sister took…warning: not attractive video, I am tired and have been rubbing my eye a lot. (Remove the spaces)

www. youtube. com/ watch?v9dQi1jZHq-Q

After that I had a lot of catching up to do at school, then I had exams, and then I sprained my ankle (during all the icy weather) so one again I had to catch up on school. Then I had exams again and then I graduated. Yay! So now I am writing yay again. So here is the next chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R does

Chapter 6

Summer was over and a new school year was going to begin. Harry could not wait. After a long summer of dreams with his mate he would now finally be able to meet him.

"Come on Sirius, Remus. I don't want to be late for the train. Please hurry." Harry pleaded with his surrogate fathers.

Chuckling behind the enthusiastic boy Remus put on his jacket and pulled out a leash form the pockets, "Come on Sirius, change into Padfoot so Harry here can meet his mate. Can't you see the boy is practically jumping out of his skin with excitement?"

Before Sirius could changed into his grimm form Harry paused for a minute. "Sirius, why is it that you went out shopping with us as yourself? Weren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Silly pup, you didn't notice by I had some strong glamours on so that only people in the Order could recognize me. Also all the shops we went to belonged to Order members. I am surprised you didn't notice it earlier."

Harry blushed at his forgetfulness. "I guess I wasn't really thinking about it before. After finally being able to spend a summer with you it seemed that you were finally free, or something like that."

"Don't worry about it. I kind of felt that same, I almost forgot that I needed to hide myself today." With that said Sirius morphed into Padfoot and they made their way to the train station.

It was an emotional goodbye, but with the promise of spending the holidays together and the excitement of meeting his new mate, Harry boarded the train.

As the train left the station, Harry began looking for his friends and their compartment. He passed by one of the compartments and the door flew open and he was attacked from behind in a massive hug. He was then dragged into the compartment.

"Harry! Where have you been? Why did you not owl us? I mean I have been worried sick. All that the Dumbledore would tell us was that you were safe. Heck even Mrs. Weasley wouldn't say anything."

Cringing at being hugged so tightly, Harry wiggled out of Hermione's grasp. "I'm sorry Hermione, this summer was….different. I needed time to adjust. Plus I spent it with Mooney and Padfoot so I was safe."

"What do you mean adjust? What happened Harry?" asked Ron who came up behind Hermione.

"You guys promise that you won't hate me?" Harry asked with his back still turned toward his friends.

"Harry what are you talking about? We could never hate you," Hermione insisted.

Turning around slowly, Harry let his friends finally get a good look at him. They both gasped at the changes.

"Mate…are you a Dark Veela?" Ron asked in surprise. When Harry nodded his head Ron paled.

"What's wrong Ron? What is a Dark Veela? And why do you know about them?" Hermione asked not liking the fact that she knew nothing about what Harry had become.

"Every pureblood family isn't as pure as people like to think. Each family has some type of creature blood in them. My family has a little in too, though not much now. It is mandatory for all purebloods to read up on the different types of inheritances so that there are no surprises if you happen to be one or if you are the mate to one of the creatures," Ron told Hermione and then turned to Harry. "Dark Veela's are very rare and very much prized in the Veela community. I don't know much about them other than that though. Have you found your mate yet?"

Harry began to nervously fiddle with the necklace that his mate had given him. "Well…he gave me this so I could find him. He goes to Hogwarts so he should be on the train now."

Ron nodded, "So is it true then that you are the submissive in the relationship then?"

Harry once again blushed and nodded. Then the realization hit him, neither Hermione nor Ron had even though about the fact that his mate was a male. "You guys don't mind that my mate is a male…or the fact that I am ….gay?"

Hermione took pity on Harry and comforted him, "Harry, anyone that you love is fine with us. We are really happy for you, as long as you are happy. And about you being gay…well we already knew, in fact you were the only one who didn't seem to know."

Harry fell backwards onto the seat behind him in shock. He once again began to fiddle with his necklace bringing it up to his face and revelling in his mate scent. He then noticed that the scent was not just on the necklace but it was also some where on the train.

Perking up Harry quickly dashed out of the compartment. He needed to find his mate. Ron and Hermione took off after Harry.

"Don't lose him, we don't know who he might run into. In his state he is only focused on finding his mate, anyone else wont matter," Ron explained to Hermione.

"You know Ron, when I get to school I am going to have to do a lot of research. I don't like knowing things," Hermione joked.

Harry searched and searched but he could not find his mate, he began to softly trill in distress. "Where is he? Why hasn't he come for me? Doesn't he want me? What if he changed his mind? What if I am not good enough?"

Noticing Harry was becoming distressed she took his arm and led him once more to their compartment. By the time her and Ron got him sitting he was silently crying, then the quiet trilling began again.

Hermione couldn't take it, one of her best friends, who was like a brother to her was miserable. She sat down beside him and cuddled him into her side. "Shhhhh. It's going to be okay Harry. Your mate loves you…..shhhhhh it's okay," Hermione continued to sooth her friend until her fell into a dreamless sleep.

Looking over at Ron with tears in her eyes Hermione said, "If his mate hurts him anymore in any other way, it will be the last thing he does. No one hurts my littlr brother and gets away with it."

They sat together until the train got close to Hogwarts. The two friends woke Harry up and managed to get him in his uniform. Harry's mate still had not come for him which put Harry in an even worse mood. The trilling got more urgent and fast pace but at the same time got quieter, making his friends worry even more.

Mystical Moonstar: So what did you think? Did you like it? Sorry again for the delay in updating….but to show you how sorry I am I will tell you something….halfway through writing this chapter I sprained my left hand and wrist playing soccer, I wanted to get this up so I typed half of the story with one hand….which is really hard. I am such a klutz…oh well…I think that I will attempt to write the next chapter with one hand as well so that hopefully by the end of summer this fic will be done….I hope to have it done for you guys in apology for my lateness in chapters. Until next time!!:)


	8. Chapter 7

Mystical Moonstar: Thanks everyone for your reviews

Mystical Moonstar: Thanks everyone for your reviews. Also thank you all those who inquired about my wrist. It still hurts a little but I am able to type with two hands now! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and hopefully some of your questions will be answered.

Chapter 7

Harry sat through the sorting and the opening announcements, not listening at all. All he could think about was his mate. He could not understand why his mate had not come for him. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear his friends trying to talk to him or Hermione and Ron explaining to them what was going on. He missed the sympathetic looks he got from everyone.

Hermione began to place food on Harry's plate but he just started to trill a little faster and began to sway from side to side. Hermione then saw Harry's head perk up and he began to sniff the air.

'I can smell him! He is still here, he didn't leave me!' Harry thought as he began to smile. It was then that he noticed something else, his mate had another smell on him, that smell belonged to someone else. A large cry of anguish erupted from his throat. Small black feathered wings burst from his back, as his fangs elongated and he nails become claw-like. The wind began to pick up and billow throughout the Great Hall.

Strong arms circled Harry and he was engulfed in large white feathered wings. Sobbing Harry began to fight, scratching and biting at the person who held him. He could not hear the cries of the frightened students over his sadness. The only thing that penetrated was the smooth calming trill and voice which said, "Hush sweet one, I am sorry. It is okay, calm yourself…." Harry then blacked out.

When Harry woke up, all he could register was that he was safe and warm in the arms of his mate. He did not care how he got there, but only for the fact that he was there. As if sensing that he was awake, Harry's mate began to softly shake him awake.

"Harry its time to wake up. Please wake up my little mate. I want to look into your green eyes."

Opening his eyes, Harry's green eyes met bluish-grey eyes. He let out a happy little trill as he was finally meeting his mate. It was then that he focused more on his mate, wanting to take everything in.

"M-Mal-Malfoy?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes my little mate, though I would prefer it if you would call me Draco. I know that we have not gotten along in the past, but that was when we were young. I hope that we can begin once again." Holding out his hand Draco said, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. How do you do?"

Without responding Harry promptly fainted once again.

This time when Harry woke up, he was by himself. Slowly sitting up he took a survey of the room he was in. First of all he was now sitting in the middle of a very large and luxurious four poster bed. Taking in the rest of the room almost took Harry's breath away. The fireplace lit up the room with a glowing fire. In front of the fire were two leather wing back chairs and a little coffee table, giving the room a nice cozy feeling. In the corner of the room was a gorgeous mahogany wardrobe that had a lot of detail in the design. He took a mental note to take a closer look at it later.

As he was getting out of bed, Harry noticed that there was a bedside table, and on that table was a vase full of beautiful white lilies, Harry's favourite flower, and a note. Picking up the note he read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that this has been quite a shock for you. I know that your Dark Veela side will accept me without much hesitation, as I am your mate, but I also want you to accept me. _

_We sort of got off on the wrong foot today. I know that you were trying to find me on the train, and let me tell you there is nothing I wanted more then to have you in my arms, but you see I was on an important mission. After I found out that you were my mate, I told my father, now don't worry you will not be carted off to the Dark Lord. My father, who is also a Veela, understands that I would never allow someone to hurt my mate, and as a result he has begun spying for the Order. _

_Now you must be wondering what this important mission I was on that kept me from you, well to put it simply it was trying to recruit some of the Slytherins. All of our year, are not death eaters, nor will they become death eaters. Unlike their parents they do not hold the same views, nor do they wish to bow down to someone who is clearly a raving lunatic. I had to get this done before I had you in my arms, because the moment you were in them, I was not letting go._

_I know that it is of little consolation, but I am truly sorry that I could not meet you on the train and for all the pain I caused you. I want you to know that I felt your pain through our link, and could hardly bear it. I hope that you will find it in your hear to forgive me and grant me a second chance. I know I can be the Veela you need. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry smiled down at the letter and hugged it to his chest. Folding the letter back up and placing it on the table once again, Harry opened one door. Noticing that it led to the bathroom he decided to take a quick shower.

It was only when he undressed did he notice his new appendages. "What!? When did I get wings?" He then flashed back to when he freaked out in the Great Hall. "Errr…must be one of the Veela things… I will just have to look it up later," Harry told himself in a strangely accepting way.

After taking his shower Harry wrapped himself in a housecoat and left the bathroom and opened the second door in the bedroom. This door led to a small common room. There was a large couch, fire, tables (for homework). As Harry looked around, he saw something that he never thought he would see in his life, a Malfoy….no wait…Draco Malfoy asleep on a couch. Very undignified for a Malfoy he assumed. While he giggled, Harry also realized that Draco probably slept out here so that he would not freak out in the morning because he was sleeping beside Draco. It was really touching Harry thought.

Deciding to repay Draco for his thoughtfulness, Harry looked around the room for something to give him. He then noticed the small kitchen and decided to make Draco breakfast.

While he was frying some bacon and making some pancakes, hands slithered around Harry's waist, "Morning love. How are you feeling now?" asked the voice from behind him.

Harry blushed and said, "I am feeling much better, thank you."

"Ahh, no need to be shy."

Pausing for a second Harry turned his head to look at his mate, "I…I know that in our dreams we….moved…a little fast…..but I was wondering if….we could go a little slower….."

Kissing Harry's cheek Draco smiled, "Of course we can. As fast or slow as you want it." Draco began kissing down Harry's cheek to his neck. Harry moaned and moved his neck to the side giving Draco more access. Draco's hand began to slip into Harry's housecoat and slid up his chest.

It was then that Harry smelled the burning breakfast and whimpered, "Pl…please you said that we would go slow."

Taking a deep breath Draco stopped, "I am sorry Harry, my instincts got the better of me…I think I will go and take a shower and calm down a little. I don't want to ruin what we could have because of my stupidity." Draco gave Harry one last quick peck on his cheek and then left to take a shower all the while muttering and saying that it was going to be a cold one.

Harry just sighed, "I wonder what Hermione and Ron are going to say when I see them next." He then shook his head to clear those thoughts from his head; he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Throwing out the now burnt beyond recognition breakfast, Harry began once again to make it.

Mystical Moonstar: So what did you think? I know, I know…Draco is a little out of character. He is acting more like Harry's mate right now and he is trying to win him over. His personality will come out more in later chapters so please stick with me. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!


	9. Chapter 8

Mystical Moonstar: Oh ye readers of little faith…did J.K reveal everything in just one chapter? I have it all planed out so don't worry. I do recognize that there have been some mistakes and I try and fix them, but I don't want to move the plot on so fast as some of the readers obviously would like. I promise you that things will happen, people will be upset and there will be fights so please bear with me. I love getting your reviews and this is just some teasing so please don't take it personally.

Chapter 8

After remaking breakfast Harry began to acknowledge how uncomfortable it was wearing his housecoat over his wings, as little as they were. Draco noticed him fidgeting in his seat.

"What is the matter?"

"It's these wings; I can't wear clothes…what am I going to do about my uniform?"

Draco chuckled, stood up and took of his shirt. Harry blushed and was about to say something when large white wings exploded from his back. "We can will them away, otherwise it would be very awkward if we couldn't, and we would be bumping into things non stop. That wouldn't be very good for the Veelas rep of being beautiful and graceful now would it?"

Smiling, Harry pulled his arms out of his housecoat and tried to will his wings back into his body. Draco had to hold in his laughter, Harry was just looking too cute, he had closed his eyes and scrunched up his face in a determined look. Harry stopped and looked behind him and was sad to find that his wings were still out.

"It takes some practice. Why don't you go put on some pants while I clean up and then I will try and help you control your wings?"

Harry changed and together with Draco began to try to retract his wings but to no avail. After about two hours Draco suggested a short break, "Harry sit down and let me get you something to drink. You are trying to hard and that is why it is not working. So just relax for a little while and I will be back."

Harry laid down on the couch on his stomach and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He didn't hear Draco come back until Draco straddled his back and began messaging around his small wings. He moaned in pleasure. When his wings had come out it had kind of hurt and Draco's hands were doing amazing things to his abused muscles. It wasn't until he heard Draco growling softly that he got out of his daze.

"What? What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't you tell me your back was hurting? If I had known it would have made trying to put your wings away so much faster, and it is my duty to help you and I can't do that if you don't tell me something is wrong."

"What do you mean faster?"

"As soon as the muscles around your wings were soothed your wings went back into your back. That means that your back was in to much pain to allow your wings back in. You need to tell me if you are hurting!"

"I am sorry, please don't be angry…" Harry said as Draco started growling a little louder.

Sitting up Draco dragged Harry with him and pulled Harry into his lap, cradling him. They sat like that for a while and waited for Draco to calm down a little.

"What time is it?' Harry asked as he freed his head from being tucked into Draco's neck.

Glancing over Draco said, "Around lunch."

Harry scrambled out of his arms and looked at Draco with a horror stricken look. "We missed all the morning classes! Oh no! What are we going to do? We will surely get detentions for this and loose house points! We will start off in the negatives! What-?"

Harry was cut off my Draco's hand over his mouth. "Don't worry so much my Sweet. We were given today off, Dumbledore thought we might need it. Now come back and sit down," Draco said as he pulled Harry back onto his lap. "I am sure you have a lot of questions and we could use this time to get to know each other and things."

Snuggling back in Harry asked, "Well, could you tell me a little bit about our wings, I read some Veela books but there was no mention of wings."

"Well most people know about how female Veela's turn into angry bird-like creatures when they loose their temper. Most don't know that males also have wings, and instead of going from good looking to ugly, men tend to gain beautiful wings that only enhance their beauty.

For the most part males keep their wings hidden from view as it would draw too much attention. So it is rare that anyone would see a males wings. Though those who have seen the wings don't usually tell anyone…"

"Why wouldn't they tell anyone? Wouldn't it be a great discovery or something?"

"Well, males wings only tend to come out in the presence of others if the submissive is being threatened. The submissive's comes out to protect itself and the dominants to protect and scare off anything that is harming his submissive. The thing harming the submissive usually ends up dead… Dominants are very possessive and protective of what they think of as their family and by law have the right to use deadly force if they feel the need to protect their mates or offspring."

After that explanation Harry didn't know what to say. There was a short pause until Draco said, "Well, since you asked a question I only think it fair that I get to ask one myself. What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

"Well…I always thought that I would be an auror. But I don't think that, that is the job for me. I hate violence and fighting. I mean I know I have to kill Voledemort, but I hate the idea of killing. I know that he deserves it after everything he has done, I just wish that I wasn't the one who had to do it."

Holding Harry closer Draco said, "Then you don't have to become an auror. Have you ever thought of being a healer, or working in the Ministry in a mediator position? There are always going to be conflicts, you could either help those who are sick or try and prevent it from escalating."

Harry smiled up a Draco, "Those are great idea's! I like the idea of helping the sick. Since I have spent so much time in the infirmary I know its importance. I will look into it."

"I know that to be a healer you have to have really good potions marks, I can help you this year if you would like. I know that you sometimes struggle. There is also a healers course in seventh year that you could take and apprentice Madame Pomfrey for a little while."

"Hermione will defiantly want to help me study. She really harps on me to study well, and if it wasn't for her I don't know if I would have some of the marks I get…" Harry stopped talking and began to bite his lower lip in a nervous gesture.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I am just wondering how my friends will react to you being my mate. You haven't always been the nicest to us. Hermione will be the easiest to win over, though you can't called her _that_ name anymore. Ron on the other hand… I don't know how he will react. I mean he knows a little about Veela's and their mates, but…"

"I know. I promise I will try to get along with Weasley and Granger. Since I don't really believe in blood supremacy anymore I will not use that derogatory term anymore. I was an arrogant little prick before but once I found out that you were my mate, and how stupid those ideals were, I changed. I also did some research myself and discovered that the number of magical offspring being produced by pureblood families often have a lower magical reserve then those from a union with a pureblood and a half-blood/ muggleborn witch. If two purebloods have more than one offspring often at least one of them is a squib or have nearly no magic at all. More people need to realize this and change their views.

Though I must agree, I do not like the idea of a wizard marrying a muggle who has no trace of magic in their family. Wizards and witches were hunted to near extinction and if word spread that there were still witches in the world we would once again be hunted. Muggleborn witches/wizards either have parents that love them no matter what, or they hate them. Muggleborns also need a little bit more of an introduction into the wizarding world than those who have always lived in it."

"I agree with you on that Draco. I grew up in a house that hated me for being a wizard while Hermione's parents encouraged her to learn as much as she could and be the best that she could be. If she hadn't read Hogwarts a History I would still be lost. We both know so little about this world and we both live in it. I think a catch up class would be great. A class that taught wizarding laws and regulations, and things like that would help many muggleborns with the transition. It is kind of traumatic fining out that magic is real at the age of eleven."

"Along with helping you with potions I could also help you learn a little bit more about the wizarding world if you would like."

"Would Hermione be able to join us for that? I think that it is something that she would really like. It will also help you improve your relationship with her!"

"That would be a great idea Harry. If it will make you happy I will be happy to try anything."

They both continued talking all afternoon. They talked about serious topics, such as how the ministry was run to fun topics such as which quidtich team had the worst uniforms. They got to know each other more and grew closer together.

They talked so much that they did not notice time. It wasn't until Harry's stomach began to growl that they realized that they had skipped lunch and it was almost time for dinner.

"Why don't we have dinner in the Great Hall tonight? We can let your friends know that you are still alive and I have not tortured you, and I can introduce you to my friends."

Harry nodded his agreement and they went to change into more appropriate clothing for dinner.

Mystical Moonstar: Okay so it wasn't the most action filled chapter ever, but I wanted people to see that they are growing closer and it isn't a purely physical relationship. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to writing the next chapter. This one will have more in it than this one. It will be all about reactions.

I also wanted to let everyone know that is a few days I am moving to university so it is going to be a little busy. I also have an end of the year soccer tournament this weekend. So please bear with me if the next chapter isn't up for a little while.

Thanks everyone! Love you lots and I love reading your reviews if you have the time to write them!!


End file.
